The online industry has increased at a rapid pace and may continue to expand into the future with new products, services, and/or capabilities. Databases that store information related to the products, services and/or capabilities are ever increasing to meet the increase in demand. As a database increases in size, the efficiency in storing and accessing data decreases. One way to improve efficiency is to increase the number of databases to distribute database queries amongst a group of databases. Accordingly, techniques or methods that increase the uniqueness of the sequence values and improve database efficiency may be desirable.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.